Where is she?
by littlered37
Summary: Fang is trying to find hs sister after he had to leave her behind at the school when he left.
1. Chapter 1: Prolague

**A/N: so this is like the prologue because next there will be a serious time leap. At the end tell me what you think.**

**Fang's Pov**

Sick of this tears came from the empty darkness they call my eyes. I've been here since I was born the pain is beginning to become too great. Even for me to handle. Me fang the strong silent one the one that is supposed to be strong. I would never cry in front of them the white coats. Or my friends, I looked across the aisle. It was small like this dog crate there lye angle sleeping. No one ever looks happy here only in our dreams. Her blond hair covered her face. It made me cry harder to see the innocent angle trapped here. Next to her was her older brother Gazzy. They are both so sweet and innocent. Why them?

To my left was Iggy my age. He had strawberry blond hair he is my best friend. He came back yesterday and sat there then when everyone was asleep he turned to me and said.

"I can't see." He began to sob. They blinded him. Him Iggy he never did anything to hurt them. Nothing none of us did. So why are we here?

A mocha colored girl is above me. Nudge. She has a motor mouth but it helps keep us from giving up. She is so innocent we all are what did we do to deserve this. Nothing now we are trapped here wondering if well make it through the next day.

To my left was the main reason I don't go insane. Max she may not think she's pretty but I do and I know that one day all of us will be free. Max she's strong and confident.

To the left of Nudge is my sister a two years younger than I. I'm fifteen so she must be thirteen. She has the most beautiful voice an amazing singer. One day we had to leave the school for a while they took us to see "_Wicked_" she loves the songs that was years ago yet she still sings them. Hestia her name to me means home if anything happened to her I don't know what I would do. She always puts others first never herself. She calms the younger ones when there hurt sometimes even max, Iggy, and me. She is more mature than any of us I have never once seen her cry. We look a lot alike long black hair, olive skin, and dark black eyes.

We have special skills Angle can read minds. Gazzy can imitate anyone's voice perfectly. Hestia she can make anyone feel O.K feels there emotions and can help them feel alright. I just want out of here.

The sun was just beginning to rise the white coats came in. This early? They opened up Hestia's cage she was still asleep so they grabbed her arm and pulled her out she awoke with a start as she hit the floor. She was calm though she never got mad only when someone hurt the family. She always saw the good in people. They took her out through the swinging doors. Then jeb came running in opening up all of our cages he got to mine last.

"What?" I asked with a confused expression.

"We don't have much time come on." He persisted.

"What about Hestia?" I asked being pushed toward the door.

"She'll be fine now come on. " he said pushing us out and throwing us off the cliff

I knew in my heart I would not see my sister for a long time.

**A/N: sooooooo tell me what you think. Tell me what you liked or what you didn't .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hestia's pov**

Four years ago that dumb Jeb Batchlerder took my family away from me then he threw me on to the streets. So now I've managed to get to New York City. It's nice here I mean if you're a starving bird kid it's pretty easy to swipe stuff here. Everyone is so busy that they don't notice a teenaged kid just walking down the streets.

I sat in the subway. And by that I mean there is a secret tunnel that a bunch of homeless people live. I sat there writing in a blue notebook. I haven't bathed in about a week so my ripped up blue jeans where pretty stained. As was my purple shirt it was wearing thin because it's all I had. My black converse where starting to fall apart and my hair was knotted and greasy I looked up from my note book to find a group of kids. Somewhere about my age but the rest was much younger. I felt a jolt of pity for them. They came here a find a place to stay but the subway was full. I had a whole square to myself.

"Hey," I called out knowing I was going to regret this. "Why don't you come share a square with me?" I now knew that I was going to regret this when they began to walk over. They all sat down silently. This group felt oddly familiar. "What are your names?" I asked praying that they weren't an awkward silent group.

"I'm Max." A girl with brown hair that had golden steaks in it said. She was one of the oldest. "This is Angle." She said pointing to a small girl with blond hair. "Gazzy and Iggy." She said pointing to a small blond boy that looked a lot like Angle and a tall strawberry blond boy who's eyes seemed fogged over. "Nudge," She said pointing to a dark skinned girl with a huge smile plastered on her face "And Fang." She finished when Max got to Fang and I looked into his eyes it all came back to me. "What's your name?"

"That's not important right now. " I stated a little too quickly. But I didn't care right now my mind was reeling. If these where the people I thought they were they left me. They all left the school and left me there for me to die. "You guys are a little young to be running around in the subway this late at night aren't you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Your little young yourself aren't you." The one called Iggy said I just laughed. Iggy could always make me laugh.

"You've got me there." I said. "Why don't you guys get some sleep?" I stated when I noticed angel yawning. I lay down to get to sleep, when I hear a voice yell from a cross the tunnel.

"You promised you would sing that song for us." A boy my age yelled as he came running across the tunnel.

"Ughh" I groaned I really didn't fell like singing. But I don't like to break promises either. "Fine. Go tell Erik to get his guitar." I said and the little boy ran off to get his brother.

"You sing?" Max asked. I nodded.

"Every now and then." I said as I saw Erik walking over to us with his old beaten up guitar in hand. He sat down next to Fang across from me.

"What do you want to sing?" he asked turning to me.

"Sing the song you where practicing yesterday." His little brother insisted. Erik looked at as if to ask if that was ok. I nodded and smiled. He began strumming his guitar.

_"Heart beats fast, Colors and promises, How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall, But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow" _ I began by now everyone was laying down in the tunnels.

"_One step closer" _

"_I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, For a thousand years, I'll love you, for a thousand more, Time stands still, Beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, What's, standing in front of me, Every breath, Every hour has come to this" _I looked over to Erik and got the same butterflies I get every time I look at him. His little brother Daniel had crawled into my lap and was beginning to fall asleep.

"_One step closer"_

"_I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more, And all along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_" I looked down to Daniel who was now asleep. I looked to everyone around me. And realized how much I hated that we had to live like this. Being different. Daniel was the only normal one. 

"_One step closer"  
><em> 

"_One step closer"_

"_I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more, And all along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more" <em>I finished. We sat there in silence for a while. Erik got up to wake up Daniel. I shook my head. He just nodded. I got up and realized that everyone was asleep. I walked across the tunnel with Daniel in my arms and Erik beside me. When we got to their square I lay Daniel on to the ground and stand up. I turned an Erik whispered in my ear.

"See you tomorrow." I nod and walk over to my square which is quite crowded right now. I lay down on the ground. I felt the same cold concert I felt every night underneath me. I looked at every one else and saw angel shivering on the ground. I knew it was dangerous but everyone was asleep so what was the worst that could happen. I took off my sweat shirt revealing my tank top and pure black wings. I laid the shirt over angel. To help her keep warm. I didn't realize how cold the night was until now. I lay back down on the now freezing concert. I made sure my back was facing Fang. I always have trouble falling asleep. But tonight it was even worse. I lay awake for what feels like forever. Within the first half hour my entire right side has gone numb from cold. Eventually I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey loyal readers if you ever still exist. i have not updated in a long time. but i should tell you this chapter is longer. school has been crazy for me i will try to update more often. oh final thing before i let you read HAPPY VALINTINES DAY!**

**enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

I awoke to see everyone in my block staring at my back. More likely my wings. I rolled on to my back and turned to see there expressions. Max looked like she didn't know how to explain it. Well she is the leader she is supposed to have all the answers. Iggy was blind so someone must have told him what was going on because he just looked confused. Gazzy sat there mouth agape. Angel looked at me like she knew everything. What's up with that? I think this is the first time I've ever seen Nudge speechless. And Fang looked exactly the same what is he an emotionless rock?

"What are you all staring at?" I asked them though I knew the answer.

"OMG! You have wings why didn't you tell us did you know that we have wings too. Where you kidnapped by the school to, oh my I never noticed you and Fang look so much alike. Maybe you two are related. That would be soooooooooo cool…..mph." Nudge was cut off by Iggy placing a hand over her mouth.

"Let me explain!" I shrieked they were silent giving me a signal to begin. "Ok well do I begin? Ah how about my name this may help some of you. My name is Hestia. I was kidnaped by the school. The day you were all taken away by Jeb that morning they had come to run tests on me I had been pulled out of the room with the cages. Then I was taken back into there and all of you were gone I thought you had left me there to die. I escaped a few months ago and fought for my life ever since." I was about to go on when all of a sudden I as wrapped in a hug. I didn't know where this hug had come from but I turned my head and got a face full of black hair.

"I thought you were dead." I heard fang mumble into my neck. I placed a hand on his back. I had never been good at this comforting stuff. That was usually Erick's forte.

The thing with Erick and I is that shortly after the others were taken away he was brought in. He had been transferred from the New York division. We escaped a few months ago. We made our way to New York the only reason being that Erick new it the best of all cities and we wanted to get as far away from the school as possible. The thing with Daniel he is six we found him on the streets when we got here. He began fallowing us around so we took him in. he began to see Erick as a loving brother. As for me he saw me as a girl that barley put up with him. Sadly that is not true. I love Daniel as if he where my brother. I have just never been too good with the emotion called love. That is why Erick does not know I have what I believe to be a crush on him since he has saved me on multiple occasions and I him.

Fang released me of the hug. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. He looked as if he were going to cry. But not me sure I was glad to know he and the rest of the flock where still alive but they left me at that place. The place that ran countless tests on me and they probably never thought twice to come and get me from that hell hole. They probably thought it was just one person that wasn't worth the lives of six. But they didn't know what they did to you when you got older. They didn't know that eventually they want to see how your reproductive organs work. None of them knew all because they ran.

I used to be good with helping others feel better but not now. Not after what the school took from me. One thing I had never been good at was crying I don't even remember if I ever cried. I know this there is no way I am going to let myself blow up now. The only person who knew what the school did was Erick. The only reason he knew was because he wouldn't stop bugging me about it until I told him what they did so I told him.

"Hestia," I heard Erick call from across the tunnel. I grabbed my sweat shirt and put it back on to hide my wings.

"Yeah?" I replied. He was walking over to my square once he got there he got there he sat down he gave me a questioning glance.

"You know these kids from somewhere don't you?" he asked as he looked at all of the other people in my square.

"Yeah. This is my brother Fang." I said as I saw his eyes practically burst out of his head.

"A word." Erick said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me across the tunnel. I could tell he was freaking out just with one look at his face.

"Fang as in the guy that left you in that hell called the school while he ran away and hid with the rest of that group you told me about?" Erick whisper yelled. I just nodded my head I knew when he got like this to just let him have his way. "Did you know it was them last night? When you invited them to sleep in your square. If I had known that I would have invited you to sleep in my square with Daniel and me. I have half a mind to go over there and beat him senseless. He had no right to leave you there. Did any of them ever try to save you?"

"Erick." I said sternly "they couldn't have saved me and they didn't even know if I was still alive. They knew I wouldn't want them to risk all six of their lives for just my one. Understand this they were dragged out of there by jeb and he didn't give them a choice. I was pulled me out right before he smuggled them out. He would have gotten me to if I would have of been there. But I wasn't so they couldn't save me." I stated as he just stared at me.

"If they would have come back you wouldn't have gotten ra-"he said before I cut him off.

"I know." I stated "But if they had come back I would have never met you. And you might have never escaped. We might have never found Daniel. And those things are worth it." I finished as he glanced over at them.

"The little blonde one is staring at us." Is all he said. I looked over there. Sure enough angle was staring at us her facial features unchanging. Just then I remembered something very big about her.

"Angle can read minds." I said. I really did miss them. But I hadn't seen them in over four years. And I had changed. We all had.

"What do you think they are doing here?" Erick asked me as he turned to look me in the eyes.

"I don't know." I stated not breaking his gaze. "Probably the same thing we are."

"And that is?"

"Trying to disappear." I said as we both sat down in his square. I looked around at the underground jungle of the subway station. I saw Daniel and five other kids running around playing some game. They had tried to explain it to me once I got completely lost. All around me I saw dozens of the homeless that the world has cast underground. They don't want us on the streets so they put us below them. That way they can walk all over us without getting arrested.

"And survive." I finished my thought. I felt Erick put his arm around my shoulders. He knew this always calms me down. It also helps me think.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as I looked over at the group in question. Max sat talking to angle as she tried to get the knots out of her hair. Nudge sat fiddling with her skirt as she rambled on to no one in particular. Iggy and Gazzy sat talking. They both looked like they were attempting to hide something. And lastly Fang. He sat with his back against the wall staring straight at me.

"Now there you have me stumped." Erick said. This is not what I wanted to hear. For once in our lives I wanted there to be an easier answer. But no. The person who thinks it's funny to throw this stuff at me. I swear I will start going to church if you will just let me take easy. Just one day.

"Should we go talk to them?" Erick asked after a considerable amount of silence. I nodded as he stood up and offered me a hand. I got up and the two of us walked over to my square. The moment we got there I saw all of their heads snap towards us. I sat down so I could be more at their level. I never liked sticking out or being above someone. We all sat there in silence. I didn't know what to say. Apparently they didn't either. I decided to not delay with small talk and go right for the throat. A little something I learned from my fellow subway livers.

"Why didn't you come back for me?" I said after quite a bit of unbearable silence. They all looked a little shocked at my question but not Erick. He knew I didn't joke around when I wanted to know something.

"We were told you had died last year." Gazzy said. As he looked at me with amazement.

"What about the three years before that. " I demanded. I needed to know I had to know why they never came for me. Why they left me there to possible die.

"Jeb told us not to risk our six lives for yours. And that he would get you and bring you to us." Nudge said.

"Well he didn't. He left me there. And never gave me a second thought. After the first few months did any of you even think to go and rescue me?" I questioned them. I know I shouldn't blame them. But I needed someone to blame and I had no one.

"We didn't know." Max stated staring me straight in the eye. She looked as if she would fight me if she needed to. I could care less I knew I would win. You see some of the tests improved my stamina as well as speed and strength. I could beat her easily.

"Do you have any idea what they did to us there?" Erick stated. They all looked at him in shock.

"You….You're a mutant too?" Iggy said.

"Bird kid to be exact." Erick said as he placed a hand on my shoulder from his standing position.

"We do have an idea. We were there to. "max stated a fire starting to burn in her eyes. " we were there for years."

"Is there any place we can all talk that is a little more privet?" Fang asked seeing this was about to become a argument.

"There is an abandoned apartment building about a block away." I stated as I stood up. Fang nodded as everyone stood up and fallowed Erick and I out of the tunnel and up the stairs to the 'upper world' as we call it. The walk was taken in a silence. Well as much silence as you can get when you're in New York City. It felt as if you could cut the tension between everyone as easy as butter. My mind was going hay wire. Why did they have to show up now? Of all times we were finally getting used to life in the subway.

As my mind continued on its inner ramblings, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned as I saw Erick gesture to the building the others were all filing in to. I nodded my head and fallowed them inside. This was not ong to be fun but it had to happen.

**A/N: sooooooooo did you like it please tell me. i really want to know the rest of the story will most likely be in hestia's point of view. review and tell me what you think. i really want to knw and suggestions are awsome because i have somewhat of an idea where this is going. but for the most part i am shooting the dark here. please review they make me happy. :)**


End file.
